Good and Nerdy
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: A Hermione Version to Wierd Al's song White and Nerdy..... which is a version Ridin' Dirty...lol...Just something that came into my head when I heard the song... Read and Review! PLEASE!


**Ok…. this is a song my friend sent me by weird Al Yankovic that I changed to suit Hermione…. It was too priceless to pass up the opportunity. If you don't know the song, it's the same tune as Ridin' Dirty! So Weird All changed it first… now I am… lol! **

**I know… I know its not really Hermione… she doesn't care about purebloods and muggleborns and half bloods… but oh well! **

**Oh and if you're reading Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins, I should have the next chapter posted soon! **

**Cheers… hope you enjoy! Real lyrics are at the end!**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley thats me**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Good and Nerdy**

They see me readin'  
By the lake  
I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm good and nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm good and nerdy  
I wanna roll with  
The purebloods  
But so far they all think I'm too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
I'm just too good and nerdy.  
Really really good and nerdy.

First in my class here at Hogwarts School  
Got skills, I'm a champion at DADA  
Proffes. Binns - that's my favorite Proffes.  
Keep your butter bear, I'll just have my Pumpkin Juice  
My never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are of Vikky  
Gilderoy Lockhearts in my library  
My Notebook is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight essays  
Yo, I know the library like my home,  
Ain't got no buck teeth-Pomfry took care of em.  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at new spells - I could practice for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Research, well I'm number one  
Do muggle studies just for fun  
I ain't got a broom but I got a organizer-FUN  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in goblin as well as Klingon

They see me roll on  
My Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm good and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm good and nerdy  
I'd like to roll with  
The purebloods  
Although it's apparent I'm too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
I'm just too good and nerdy  
How'd I get so good and nerdy

I've been browsin', inspectin'  
Mad Muggle comics, you know I collect 'em  
The quills in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ancient ruins textbook never leaves me bored  
Shopping in Hogsmead for deals what great selections  
I edit Snapes Lessons  
I memorized _Hogwarts: A History_  
I can recite it right now and have Ron and Harry A-S-L-E-E-P  
I got a business Helping House Elfs  
When my friends need some help, who do they call?  
I help with essays for 'em all  
Even discovered Lupins moonlit walks  
Yo, I got myself a new backpack  
They were havin' a sale down at Madam's  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop, hope no one sees me  
Gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme  
And better behaved than Percy Weasley  
I was in History Club and Shrub Club but not the Chess Team  
Only question I  
Ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk  
Or do I like Picard  
Spend every weekend studdying for NEWTS  
Got my name on my dragon-hide boots

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so good and nerdy  
Just because I'm good and nerdy  
Just because I'm good and nerdy  
All because I'm good and nerdy  
Holy troll, I'm good and nerdy  
I wanna hang with  
The purebloods  
But, oh well, it's obvious I'm too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
Think I'm just too good and nerdy  
I'm just too good and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm good and nerdy

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**WELL… that's it! I know its WAY out of text… completely not Hermione… well she wouldn't want to hang out with Purebloods anyways. Below are weird Al's Lyrics! **

**White & Nerdy by Al Yankovic**

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy  
I wanna roll with  
The gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy.  
Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher - that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

They see me roll on  
My Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy  
I'd like to roll with  
The gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy

I've been browsin', inspectin'  
X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop, hope no one sees me  
Gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme  
And whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team  
Only question I  
Ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk  
Or do I like Picard  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy  
I wanna bowl with  
The gangstas  
But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy


End file.
